The Truth Unfolds
by Tigers257
Summary: Dose carlos find the love of his life
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Carlos (POV)**

I was just sitting in my first period in the morning when suddenly the door opens. My jaw just drops to the floor because he was so handsome. The teacher Mrs. Cummings told the boy to sit in the open desk next to me. As he was walking over I nodest that his cheeks were red. As soon as he had sat down at the desk I said "hi I'm Carlos." He smiles in return and said "hi I'm Logan." I was surprised to see he was blushing. The bell rang and Mrs. Cummings said to the class " everybody pick a partner." Right as she finished Logan grabbed my hand and looked at me and said " partners." I nod my head and then I raise both our hands when Mrs. Cummings said " great" then she wrote are names on the board next to each other.

**Logan (POV)**

As we got started on our project he said " do you want me to come over to your place to work on the project" Carlos said with a smile. Then I asked him if he wuld ha lunch with me. He said yes.

Sorry its Short. Any thoughts?


	2. Best Night Ever

**The Best Night Ever**

**Logan (POV)**

As I waited for Carlos to show me his friends I hear him say. "Hey Logan lets go." Then soon as we got to the lunch room he found his friends right away. When we got over to the table he said "hey guys this is Logan. Logan this is James ,Jo, Kendall, and Camieal." I smiled and waved but Camiell was look at me weird and it was freaking me out. Then Carlos sat down and I sat right next to him. Then James asked " So….. Carlos is this your new lo-." Then Carlos gave him a stern look. But Jo finished the statement ." Your new lover." Then I saw his face get bright red and I chuckled quietly. Then the bell, Carlos had told me to meet him out front after school. I nodded and walked to my class.

**Carlos (POV)**

As I took Logan to my car he looked in awe. He said " is that a jaguar?" I nodded and said " You think of me differently cause I'm rich do you?" " No I don't I think you're cute." Logan said blushing. When we got to my room Logan asked " Is that a cello." As he pointed to the corner of the room. I nodded and asked " do you want me to play you something for you?" He nodded.

**Logan (POV)**

As Carlos began to play I just watched in awe. The song he was playing began simple but then took flight. As he the finial chord, my face was so close to his. When he finished I leaned over and kissed him.

Sorry that its shot. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this is my first time writing smut don't hate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

**Chapter 3 **

**Carlos (POV)**

He kissed me, I thought to myself. Logan pulled " I'm sor-"he said. He didn't finish because I grabbed him and smashed are lips together. I started to pull up Logan shirt and play with his nipples. Then Logan began to pull my pants down and play with my crouch. I moan "Logan!" Then he pushed me on the bed and stuck two fingers in my hole and scream his name. Logan looks at me and asks " are you ok sweetie, am I hurting you?" " A little. But it feels good keep going." Not a minute later he hit my spot and I screamed " Fuck meeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Now."

**Logan (POV)**

As I went to go get a condom and some lube. " I don't have anything but I want to feel the real you inside me." Carlos said. " Are you sure you want to go all the way" I asked. He nods. As I entered Carlos he hissed at me and I waited till he said " give it to me." I slammed into him full force as he screamed my name. When I hit his spot he screamed " YES right there Logie ."

"You like being fucked in the ass don't you." I said and Carlos nods. Suddenly he said "I'm going to cu-" He didn't finish because he came all over his chest. I really started to pound him cause his hole was so tight as he was cumming, that set me over the edge and I came in his hole screaming his name. Then I pulled out and asked him " sooooo…. Are you my boyfriend now?" " I'll be whatever you want me to be I love you and I will never leave you." He replied. Then I fell asleep in his arms and I felt safe.

So how was that. Sorry it was short


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update because I've just finished moving. I hope to get back to updating at least twice a week. **

**Chapter 4**

**Logan (POV)**

I woke up on Carlos's chest. His breathing was relaxing, got up off of him without waking him. As I got up Carlos said "where are you going Logie?" " I have to …." I didn't finish because Carlos started crying and said "you don't love me." "Yes I do bearie boo."

"You do love me?" Carlos said. "Bearie just because I've got to go home doesn't mean that I don't love you." I said giving him a hug. " Can you stay with me for a while cause my parents are away on a business trip and I'm here alone till Sunday."

"Sure I will stay with you, you're my soul mate." I said. Then Carlos ran over to me and picked me up bridal style. As he picked me up I said to myself "why am I falling in love this guy? Now my parents are going to disown me and beat me and I'll have nowhere to live." I started to cry.

**Carlos (POV)**

I picked up my lover up and I felt something wet running down my chest. I look down and see Logan crying. Ask him "what's wrong Loggie?" "It's just that my parents don't like me being gay. And they said that if they found out that I had another boyfriend again they would beat me and throw me out and disown me." Logan said still crying in my arms.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

I brought him over to the bed as he said " if you want to break up with me I can understand." I looked at my Loggie and just looked at him in my arms and said "no."

**A/N: Haha cliffhanger. Please review. Next chapter there will be a little drama with Carlos and Logan's parents. **

**Love you guys. Thank you for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There is going to be a little drama in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Carlos (POV)**

"No. Logan I'm not breaking up with you. But tomorrow we are going to your house before we come here." I said. " But why" Logan responded. Then what I said made Logan so happy. " So I can tell your parents that they are fucking stupid and to help you pack so you can come live with me here." Logan smiled.

"Really I can live with you?" I said before I kissed Logan. "Yes you are living with me." Logan said.

**Logan (POV)**

As we were on the way to Carlos's house he was so nervous. "Bear, you'll be fine I'll protect you. Just go to your room and pack your stuff while I talk to your parents." I said as Carlos nuzzled his head in my chest.

When we got to his house we walked in and Carlos said "mom, dad I'm home." "Carlos who did you bring over your fucking little boyfriend." Both of his parents said.

Suddenly Carlos ran to his room crying. As soon as he ran to his room I said to his parents "Who the fuck do you think you are? He's your son and I love him and he's living with me from now on. If you people come anywhere near Carlos I fuck you up. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around and see Carlos behind me smiling. Then he said " Come on lets go, let's leave these dumb people alone. Then he dragged me to the car and we drove off.

**Carlos (POV)**

On the way back to my new home with Logan I asked him "So you love me?" "W-well yes. Do you love me?" "Y-yes. Can I ask you something?" He nods. "Logan will you marry me?"

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. Sorry for the cliff hanger I have writers block.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Logan (POV)**

I pulled in to his driveway I said " Carlos are you serious?" He nods and says " don't be m-" " Sweetie we're still in high school. Are you sure that we are we ready for this. Yes I will marry you." I said not letting him finish.

"Really you'll marry me?" Carlos said. " Y-yes, but after we graduate." I replied. As we pull up to my house he starts kissing my neck and sucking on my earlobe. I moan as I pull away from him. "Logie why did you pull away from me?" Carlos asked. "Bear I want you so much right now but just not in my car. I need your help with a toy in my room."

**Carlos (POV)**

Is Logan trying to ask me to have sex with him I think to myself while I ask "what kind of toy?" Logan looks at me with a grin on his face as he says "oh I don't know ….a dildo." Right after he said that I realize that my jeans were real tight. Then I look over at Logan but he was gone.

I got out of the car and ran to the house. I entered the house and hear moaning coming from upstairs. I ran up to Logan's room as I was taking my shirt off. When I entered his room I moan at what I saw. What I saw was Logan on the bed naked with a skin toned dildo in his mouth. "Bear, why are you just standing there with your pants on? Come over here.

While I was walking over to my fiancé I was taking my pant s off. When I got over to my moaning lover he leaned his head over and said "it feels just like you." In between kisses I asked him "Logie when did you get this?" He pulled the toy out of his ass he said "our first night we were apart." I forgot what he said completely because I was shocked as I looked at the toy lying next to him and said louder than I thought "that does look like mine." I was taken out of my trance by Logan's laughter.

"Don't be jealous bearie. You feel better than this." Logan said as I answered back "Logie I'm shocked that you have a dildo. I think you look really sexy right now."

**Logan (POV)**

After he finished talking I pulled his underwear off and I took his erection into my mouth. As I suck on his 9.5 inch cock he moaned as some dribbles on cum came into my mouth. Then Carlos pulled me up and pushed me on to his bed and said " my turn." Then he put my legs on his shoulders. I was trying to figure out what he was doing but then I feel him licking my asshole. " O- oh shit, Carlos don't stop." I scream. I hear him chuckle a bit then he continues. After 10minutes of heaven I yelled "fuck me!" He gets up and says "Sweetie are you sure?" I nod then he walks over to get a condom but I stop him. "Bearie I want you in my hole."

**A/N: You guys can imagine the rest. The next chapter will be a little sad.**

**Please reviw **


	7. Chapter 7

**Logan (POV)**

"Wow Carlos that was amazing. I knew you were a great bottom but you are an even better top." " No, you are the better top." Carlos replied. I go over to my night stand and get a necklace that I got for Carlos. " I got something for" you bearie." I said and hand him the box. When I gave him the box he opened it and gasped. It was a necklace "Why is there a ring on it Logie?" Carlos asked.

"It's a proposal ring I got for you sweetie." I responded. Then Carlos notices an inscription on the inside the ring and says. "Love and adore always Kend-." I snatched the ring from him.

**Carlos (POV) **

"What the fuck Lo-." I didn't finish because I notice my fiancé crying. As I go over to him he asks "are you mad at me bearie?" "Why would I be mad at my Logie?" "Well for one I've lied to you." Logan says lifting his head off my chest. I look down at my lover getting lost in his hazel eyes. Then I say "it's ok Logie we all make mistakes." "You aren't mad at me?" Logan says whipping the tears from his face. "No, but I would like to know though."

Logan sighs an says "ok. You won't hit me after I finish will you." I look at him with a questioning look but don't say anything.

**Logan (POV)**

I begin to tell Carlos. "Ok, before I met you I was in a relationship with Kendall. And we had been dating for a few months and one night he took me over to his house and I notice Jo's car." I start to cry but Carlos says "it's ok." Then I continue "he takes me in to his house and starts to kiss me and take my shirt off and my pants and then fucked me. When he was done I was about to get that ring and give it to him. But then he kissed me and got up and said thanks but I'm with Jo now. And then he left me there but we are still friends. And that's why I lied and told you I was a virgin."

**Carlos (Pov)**

I look at him and smile and say "its ok I love you, and you won't have to go through that ever again. Because I'm Carlos Garcia-Mitchell and I'll protect you. Then Logan gave me back the ring and smiled and said "you really do love me don't you booboo." " Yes, I do Logie, I'll fuck up anyone who tries to hurt you and Logie one more thing. "I think we need to get a new ring and get rid of this one."

"I agree with you honey, that chapter of my life is over plus I don't think the ring fits you." Logan said. "You are right, and we need to start planning our wedding." I replied. Then he smiles and I fall asleep in his arms with my head on Logan's chest. Then he kissed me and fell asleep after with a smile on his face. Because he knew I was his.

**Author Note: Hope you liked the chapter. And thanks to my reviewers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Logan (POV)**

As I walk up on stage with Carlos to get are diplomas. I couldn't help but think back when a few months ago I had really only one friend Kendall. But now all of Carlos's friends were my friends.

The only thing that I worry about is how my parents will react. I know that my mom won't have a problem with it but my dad might not. After the graduation I and Carlos walk over to my parents hand in hand.

**Carlos POV**

As we walk over to Logan's parents to tell them that we're getting married I notice that Logan is getting scared. "Logie it will be ok I'll be there to protect you." I tell him.

When we got to his parents Logan's mom ran up to him and gave him a big hug as Mr. Mitchell pulled me off to the side and asks "you aren't going to hurt Logan are you?" I was shocked at his question. And I responded. "No, I love him and we're getting married and I would never hurt Logan. But how did you find out?" "Oh, you two aren't very discreet and I see how you to look at each other at dinner. Also I noticed that ring on your finger two nights ago." I blush and was about ask something but Mr. Mitchell said "you marry Logan." "Thank you sir." "No need for formalities you are going to be my son in law, call me Rogger.

**Logan POV**

When we got back to my house Carlos dragged me to are room. "Babe why are we going to our room?" I ask. As soon as the door shut Carlos jumped into my arms he says "guess what Logie, I talked to your dad." I nearly drop him but I ask e and what did he say?" "He said that he approves of us. Then he said he won't tell his parents." Carlos replies. I kiss him on the lips passionately after kiss I smile at him and say "I'm going to ravish you tonight."

**Carlos POV**

After he said that I could feel my member getting hard. Then Logan's toung was licking my bottom lip asking for entrance. As our toungs collided fighting for dominance witch Logan won. He throws me on the bed and straddled me. Then his hand started to lift my shirt up and then he took it off. Then he took his shirt off. Then he starts to unbutton my pants but I swat his hand away and say "it's my turn. Let me take care of my man." I begin to kiss my way down his chest and I unbutton his pants. Then I take his length in my mouth I swirled my toung around the tip of his member and hear him moan "hmmmm" then he began to thrust into my mouth. When I feel some dribbles of cum in the back of my thrught I swallow the salty liquid. Then he pulled me up and ripped my pants and underwear off and pushed me back on the bed and puts a finger in my hole. I wince at the pain and Logan noticed and said "you ok bearie."

"Yes, it's just been a while keep going." I say. And then he pulls his fingers out and walks over to where he keeps the lube and condoms but I stop him and say "give to me." Logan looks at me with his signature smirk and says "how do you want it?" "Fast and hard." I reply.

**Logan POV**

As I thrust into Carlos he screams "yes!" As I start to get faster he says "spank me, harder Logie." I really started to give it to him and I knew I was close. I spanked Carlos and said "you like getting fucked in the ass." He nods. And I say "who owns this ass sweetie." Then he arches his back and says "Logan Mitchell." He responds then I say " I can't hear you." "LOGAN MITCHELL!" he screams and that set both of us over the edge yelling each other's name. Then I pull out and Carlos says "that was so hot, it felt so good." "That was great." I respond. " I love you Logie." Carlos said. "I love you to Carlos." "It's my turn later." He whispered in my ear. "I can't wait." I told him as we walked down stairs.

When we got to the kitchen I saw my mom, my dad who said "looks like you two had fun." I blushed and put my head agents Carlos's chest. Then I hear a girls voice and I lift my head. And I and Carlos said.

"Jennifer?"

**Author Note: **** I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about the cliff hanger but it leads into the next chapter. I'll update as soon as I can if they're no more mishaps with moving. Please review. Thank you. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Lots of drama in this chapter**

**Chapter 9**

**Carlos POV**

As we walk downstairs Logan and I see Jennifer and I ask her "what do you want I'm getting married to Logan next month. So you need to leave me and him alone. Jennifer we're over." "Oh my little Carlos I've come to get you back." Jennifer said as Logan got in front of her and said "listen here you little bitch, you need to go back to your fucking pimp and leave me and my fiancé alone." "Oh he's a dad now and I'm pregnant." She said. "I never had sex with you then how are you pregnant?" "I made you fuck me when you were asleep." Jennifer said. After she said that I fell on the floor sobbing as Logan's dad picked Jennifer up and threw her out of the house and said "get the fuck off my property before I call the cops. And you will be giving that baby to Logan and Carlos or we'll sue you till the courts give them the baby."

**Logan POV**

"I'm so sorry Logie I didn't know that she did that to me." Carlos said crying into my chest. "It's ok bearie we'll get baby from her." I said.

**Carlos POV**

When we got up to are shared room I walked over to my cello and asked "can I play." "Of course, can I watch?" Logan asks. I nod and begin to play and sing.

Some say love it is a river that drowns the tender reed. Some say love it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed. Some say love it is a hunger and endless aching need. I say love it is a flower and you its only seed.

Is the heart afraid of braking that never learns to dance. It's the dream afraid of waking that takes the chance. It's the one who can't be taken who can not seem to give. It's the dream afraid of dying that never learns to live.

When the night has been to lonely and the road has been too long. And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong. Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows lies a seed that with the suns love that in the spring becomes a rose.

I put down my bow and cello still crying as Logan picks me up and says "that was beautiful sweetie." Then we lay down on the bed. Me laying on his chest. And then I fall asleep feel as Logan's dad walked in and said "do you want to take the baby from Jennifer?" "Yes, I'll take care of it along with Carlos. I'll do anything to keep that child away from Jennifer." Logan said. "Good the court case is two weeks after your honeymoon." Mr. Mitchell said.

**A/n: Hope you liked it. The song that Carlos sang is named The Rose. I love that song. The next chapter is the wedding that will have some drama, then the honeymoon then the court case.**

**Please reveiw**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Logan POV**

I wake up the day before the wedding with Carlos on my chest looking up at me and he says "good morning Mr. Mitchell." "Good morning Mr. Garcia-Mitchell."

Then I ask "so are you ready for your bachelor party tonight?" Carlos nods. "Good, I what you to have fun because tomorrow night you are mine and I'm yours." I said. Then Carlos replied " Have fun with Kendall throwing your party. Remember you're my Logie."

**Carlos POV**

Around 5 James came into my room and said "you ready for the best night of your life?" "You know it, just let me finish packing. Where are we going anyway?" I said. "You'll see when we get there, it's a surprise." James replied.

As me and James started to head out I see Logan taking a nap on the couch. I walk over to him and kiss him on the forehead and say "see you tomorrow sweetie pie." And then I walk out the door.

As we get to the club we walk up to the front desk with a man standing there and he said "name please." "Diamond." James replied. The hostess looked up from the desk with a smile and said "follow me please." We follow the man trough the club to a door the man opens the door and I see Jo, curly and blonde Jennifer. The room was lit with blue neon lights with a long runway like stage in the middle of the room with velvet couches around it.

"What kind of club is this?" I ask. I turn around to look for James but he wasn't there. Then the three girls pushed me on to the couch and sat beside me and yelled "hit it boys!"

Then I hear rave music playing. And then I see this muscular hot guy come out in a police outfit with his top unbuttoned. I could feel myself getting hard and I saw that the girls went to their own couches. I thought to myself maybe I should stay awhile. Then I noticed that the stripper was right in front of me. I really started to get hard and let out a little whimper. The stripper then walked over to me only in his underwear. Then he began to give me a lap dance. I tilted my head back in pleasure as I feel myself come a little in my pants. I look to who the stripper was and I look and say "James? What the fuck are you doing?" I push James off and I stand up. As James says "Carlos I-I have feelings for you." I look at him starting to get mad and I replied yelling at him "well that ship set sail buddy, I had feelings for you until you started dating Camille. Now I'm with Logan and I'm getting married to him tomorrow!" "But it kills me inside when I see you with Logan." James said with tears streaming down his face. "Well now you got Camille!" I yelled. "I love you Carlos. I want you." James replied. "Well I am in love with Logan and you are lucky that you're my best friend cause I would've nocked the shit out of you if you weren't." I reply as I walk over to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry." James said

"It's ok James." I reply back

**A/N I hope you liked the chapter. The next chapter is Logan's party and they'll be a big semi surprising twist. But its ok Carlos and Logan will get married. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Logan POV**

I wake up from my nap and I asked Kendall "where is Carlos?" "They left an hour ago." He replied. There was an awarded moment of silence but Kendall broke it by saying "ready for your party?" I nod.

As we got to the place were Kendall was taking me. A hostess took us a room at the back of the bar. As I go to sit down Kendall said "you get comfortable I'll be right back." "Kendall is anyone else coming?" I asked. As he was walking out he said "nope."

I sat there for a while waiting for Kendall to get back. But then I hear go your own ways booming from the stereo. And then I see Kendall topless walking to me. As I tilt my head to the side I ask "Ken-dall what the hell, are you doing." "I'm going to strip for you. So you better shut up and let me strip or you can fuck me, it's your choice." Kendall replied. "Fine, go ahead and strip for me." I said.

As Kendall began to strip I notice that I was getting turned on. What really me going was when he give me a lap dance with him naked. I let out a little moan and with that Kendall said "you like this Logie?" "Y-es." I said trying to catch my breath. I can feel my pants getting very tight and knew it. "Feels like someone's happy." He said turned around and kissed me and with that I pushed him off and said "what the fuck?" "I was only giving you what you wanted Logie" he replied.

I was starting to get mad, as I clenched my fists. "Don't call me Logie, and I only wanted you to strip for me not a mother fucking lap dance." I said "Logan I'm sorry it-s just that I love you." Kendall said. What Kendall had just said shocked me but I said "well if you did you would have treated me better when we were together." He stopped me and said "why did you break up with me anyway?" Kendall asked with a smirk on his face.

I was taken aback at what Kendall had said. Then answer him with a tear streaming down my face. "You little bitch you really have no clue do you? You cheated on me with Jo for one but I got over it. You fucking abused me if I did something wrong. Finally the night I was going to propose to you. You take me out on a romantic date and take me to your house where I see Jo sitting in her car but I didn't because I was with you and make you mine. And then take me in side and fucked me and then you just dumped me and leave me there on the floor to go and kiss Jo right in front of me but we're still friends. And that's why I dumped you."

I looked up at Kendall and said " I'm so sorry"

Its ok I said.

**Sorry about the ending I know it sucks.**

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Carlos POV**

As I was standing at the alter with my soon to be husband I turn to face he the priest said "if anyone objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your piece." As soon as he finished the doors swung open and it was Jennifer with my child in her arms who yelled "stop the mother fucking wedding!" Then grab Logan to put him behind me when I Kelly stood up with Gustavo and said "aw hell to no. Girl chew needs to get you're skimpy lil ass out of here." Then see turns around and said "forgive me father." The priest nods. Then Camille said "I'll take care of this, give me five minutes." Kelly followed her then she came back later with my child and said "She won't be bothering you anymore, and I got baby for you. Now go ahead kiss kids." After she had finished Logan grabbed me and kissed me.

**Logan POV**

As I slam the door with Carlos in my arms kissing my neck. I walk to the bed with him trying to take my shirt off. "Do you need help bearie, you have to much clothing on?" I asked as my shirt fell off my shoulders. He nods.

"Well then lay down and let your man take care of you." I said as I push him on the bed. Then I unbutton his shirt and start to suck on his nipple. "yes, yes Logie more." Carlos moaned.

When I took his member in my mouth he tilted his head back and whimpered "hmmm Lo-gie." As little drops of cum entered my mouth. I popped off his cock as Carlos pulled me up and said "my turn." Then he turned us around and he took my whole cock in his mouth. As he was sucking my dick I stick a finger in his ass and he started bob up and down fast and that set me over edge

**Carlos POV**

After he was over the edge I popped off of him and said "fuck me." And then he smiled and asked "how do you want it?" "Surprise me." And then he entered my hole with a large thrust and a smack on the ass. Then he pounding vigorously as I was screaming "Log-an ha-rder baby fuck me harder." As he started to get faster he said " who owns this tight ass, you getting fucked in the ass." "Yes, Logie I love when you fuck my ass." "who owns this ass." "You Logie." I replied as I was sent over the edge.

After we both came down from our highs we finally take a look around the room. We notice that there is an outdoor shower and the bed the is in the shape of a heart. Then I go over to grab Logan to show him the outside shower. Then as I grab him he says "where are you taking me?" As we go outside he says "nice outside shower. Nice place to have sex don't you think hun?" I smile at him and say "Logie can we make a sex tape in here?"

**A/N: Sorry if it's not good I have writers block. And for the cliff hanger, it leads into the next Chapter. I'll upload it as soon I write it. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Logan POV**

"What do you want to do?" I ask with a shocked look on my face. "Make a sex tape." Carlos said with a smile on his face. I looked at him with a confused look on my face and said "Bearie why do you want to do a sex tape?" "Well when Jennifer you know. I woke the next morning and saw a cam courter in front of the bed. And I wanted to do one with someone I actually love.

I pace back and forth and Carlos said with concern in his voice "baby I'm sorry." I look at him a little angry and said "why do want to do that? What if our son sees it?" "Logan he won't see it. It will be are special thing." Carlos said. "Let me think about it ok." I reply back as I walk out of the room to go to the beach.

**Carlos POV**

I begin to clean myself up and wonder why Logan doesn't want to do one. After I took a shower I go put some fresh cloths on and go lay down on the bed. As soon as I lay down Logan comes back in and says "Carlos have you thought about any baby names yet?" "No, not really have you thought of any?" I said as I got up to give him a kiss. "Well, I was thinking James for the first name. What do you think?" He said as he gave me a kiss.

"Well I think it's a good first name what about the middle name, I was thinking Girger?" I said as I was heading back to the bed. "Why Girger?" Logan asked as he grabbed two Pepsi's from the fridge. When he got back over to me he handed me a Pepsi and I said "well, it's unique and special." Logan took a sip of his soda and said "so it's James Girger Garcia-Mitchell. And one more thing Carlos I'll do the sex tape with you but it's going to a surprise for you when it happens ok." I nod at him with a huge grin on my face.

**A/N: Please review. I like to thank BieberHendersongrl for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Logan POV**

After our honeymoon we go to pick up mine and Carlos's son from my parents' house. When we got to my house we get out of the car and Carlos knocks on the front door. To my surprise my dad answers the door. "Hi boys how was your honeymoon in Vegas?" As we walk in to the house Carlos says with a smirk on his face "so much fun if you get my drift." "Good." My dad replies. Then my mom comes running down stairs and gives me and Carlos a hug that almost knocked us over.

"Mom where's James at?" I asked. Then she looked up and said "the baby is upstairs dear." After she said that Carlos looks at me with a huge grin on his face and he darted upstairs with me right behind him. When we got to the room we saw James sitting up in his crib. Carlos walks over to him and picks and picks him up and say "hey James how's my little buddy doing?" James giggles and starts to chews on Carlos's shirt as he walks over to me.

**Carlos POV**

"Logie should we tell your parents that we got a mansion with the Kendall and James?" I ask. "Yes, let's go and tell them now." Logan said. After finish giving James his bottle we walked down stairs with James in Logan's arms. "Hey mom, dad we have to tell you something." Logan said.

"What is it sweetie?" Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Well me and got a house a few blocks away with James and Kendall. And we are going to move in next week. Plus its getting a little cramped in my room and we need more space. Is it ok with you?" Logan asks .

"of course it is Logan." His dad says.

**A/N: The next chapter is the last one but there will be a sequel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it's short. Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Logan POV**

As I was putting the last few boxes into Carlos' car, after I put the last box in the trunk I turn to my parents. I walk over to my parents and when I got to them my mom gave me a bear hug as tears were in her eyes I said "um mom I can't breathe." She let me go whipping the tears from her eyes and said "I'm sorry it's just my little boys all grown up."

I hugged her again and turned to my dad who said "can you and Carlos and James have dinner with us on Sundays?" I nod and hug him and walk to the car. I got into the and waved and then drove off.

**Carlos POV**

When Logan got back with the last of our boxes I picked him up and kissed him and said "we're finally moving in." When we got inside we could hear Kendall and James having sex it just shocks me that they're engaged now. I set the boxes in my hand in mine and Logan's room and head over to their room on the other side of the house to let Logan finish unpacking our last box.

When I got to their room I banged on the door and said "hey can you please keep it down you screwing rabbits my son is trying to sleep." When I walk back to my room I notice that the door is closed. I opened the door with a confused look.

I entered the room and closed the door behind me and I notice Logan sitting behind his desk sitting in his leather desk chair facing the wall. Then I said "Log-" I didn't get to finish because Logan cut me off and said in a deep voice "Mr. Garcia- Mitchell why do you insist coming to my class late every day!" "I- I don't Logie." "Don't Logie me it's Mr. Mitchell to you." Logan said. I finally looked at what Logan was wearing. A white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up a little and some black slacks. I could my member getting hard.

Then Logan says "do I need to give you detention so you can make up what you missed?" I walked over to him and said with a smirk on my face "No, please I'll do anything." "Really anything?" Logan says. I smile and begin playing with his tie and say "Mr. Mitchell is there anything I help you with?" then Logan pulls down his pants a little and said "suck it."

As I begin sucking his member he starts to moan lowly and he takes my shirt and I said "do you like it Mr. Mitchell?" Then Logan pulls me up and says "get on the desk." I my pants and underwear off and I lay on the desk with my legs in the air preparing my hole as I wait for Logan to get the lube. Then Logan slicked his dick up with lube and slowly entered my hole.

I winced at the pain when he entered but then he said "It's ok babe you're going to get an A just relax." Then he hit my prostate and I screamed "Yes, right there. Harder, faster, fuck me." Then he pounded my ass full force and I screamed "Logie I'-m going to cu-" After that we both came at the same time.

After he pulled out of me I heard James crying. Quickly me and Logan put sweats on and a white tee shirt on and Logan said as we were running to James's room that was two rooms away from ours. "I hope the sex tape turned out ok." I stopped and Logan walk back to me and I said with a smile on my face "I do to but how did you film it?" "Well my little porn star I mounted one on the back of the door and it started filming when you opened the door. Now let's go check on James." Logan said.

When we got to James' room we were shocked at what we saw. It was Kendall holding James and saying "Shhh its ok Uncie Kendall's got you." All me and Logan could do was watch. Then I leaned back and whispered in Logan's ear "we made the right choice, now let's go and watch that tape." Then he kissed me and said "I love you bearie." "I love you too Logie." I said back and we walked back to our room hand in hand.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review **

**There will be a sequel that will be called What I've Done. It takes place when James and Kendall's son, Carlos and Logan's son are freshmen in high school and in love secretly. How will there fathers react, but what happens when one of Logan's ex's try's to win him back. **


End file.
